The present invention relates to an audio jack electrical connector, and particularly to an audio jack electrical connector having a spacer for adjusting the height of the audio jack electrical connector.
With the development of the multimedia computer, audio jack electrical connectors are widely used. Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82207507; 84215349; 85206217; 85218465 and 86201643 each disclose a conventional audio jack electrical connector comprising a body and a plurality of signal terminals received in the body. A tubular receptacle extends from a front surface of the body for engaging with a plug. Generally, a conventional audio jack electrical connector used for a notebook computer is thicker than other common audio jack electrical connectors. Therefore, the body and the signal terminals must be changed, and the molds used for forming the body and the signal terminals must be accordingly adapted resulting in high production costs.
Thus, a spacer is needed to adjust the thickness of the conventional audio jack electrical connector for reducing the production costs.